


can i take a message?

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sibling Banter, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “Well?” Saeko demands, fists planted firmly on her hips. “You got anything to say for yourself?”“Yo, you’ve reached Ryuu, I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone, and I’ll call you back,” he offers weakly.





	can i take a message?

The door slams, and Ryuunosuke knows that he’s totally and completely screwed.

“Ryuu!” Saeko calmly calls up to him, her voice neutral, giving nothing away.

“Yeah?!” he yells back.

“Come down here for a sec, would ya?” she demands.

He hesitates. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

“Lemme rephrase that, then!” The anger starts to bleed into her tone, and Ryuunosuke swallows hard. “Get your ass down here right now. Don’t make me come up there, you little shit!”

“Sorry, Ryuunosuke isn’t here right now, can I take a message?” he calls, looking around his room in a panic, desperate for somewhere to hide.

“I gave you a chance to do this the easy way!” He hears footsteps on the stairs and his panic peaks. Without thinking too much, he quickly dives into the basket of clean laundry Saeko’d told him to put away, burying himself under the mound of clothes.

He’s invisible now. She’ll never find him.

He’s really fucking glad that Saeko hasn’t fixed the squeaky hinges on his bedroom door yet. As soon as she opens the door, he knows, and he quickly covers his mouth with a hand to make his breathing quieter.

“I know you’re in here,” she says, her voice calm again. “Come on out, Ryuu. I just wanna talk.”

Ryuunosuke says nothing.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” she huffs. He can hear her moving through the room, looking for him. There aren’t that many hiding spots in his room. She’s totally gonna find him soon. “I’ll find ya. I’ve got all day. Oh, wait, I don’t! Because _someone_ stole my phone and decided it was _definitely_ alright to text the girl I’ve been into and _ask her out for me_!”

And suddenly, the clothes aren’t on top of him anymore, and he can see again, and oh shit he’s so screwed.

“Well?” Saeko demands, fists planted firmly on her hips. “You got anything to say for yourself?”

“Yo, you’ve reached Ryuu, I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone, and I’ll call you back,” he offers weakly.

“I really hate you,” she informs.

“Do you really, though?” He winks and shoots her finger guns. “I got you a date!”

“Yeah, I still hate you,” she repeats, “You’re an asshole.”

“But you’ve got a date with Alisa now!!” Ryuunosuke insists, moving his hands back and forth. “You can thank me by not killing me!”

“I coulda asked her out on my own, you know,” she says wearily, “Fuck off with the finger guns, I get it.”

“You were taking too long,” he shrugs, reluctantly dropping the finger guns. For now. “Pining is for losers.”

“Oh, really?” Saeko raises an eyebrow. “If pining is for losers, have you asked Yuu out yet?”

“Of course not! I’m definitely a loser,” he insists. 

“I see.” Saeko grins wolfishly, and Ryuunosuke realizes that his phone is not, in fact, in his pocket.

“Saeko… don’t do this…” he pleads, and she cackles. He tries to yeet himself out of the basket, but his feet are tangled in pants. Saeko lunges for his desk, grabbing his phone and bolting from the room.

“Saeko!! You little shit!” he shouts, trying to free himself from his own pants, which have betrayed him in such a cruel way.

“Sorry, Saeko isn’t here right now, can I take a message?” she calls back, still cackling.

“You _traitor_!!!”


End file.
